History of Thay
Early history ; -10000 Like their kin elsewhere, the dark elves of Narathmault are transformed into drow by the will of the Seldarine, shattering their bindings over a host of fiends who swiftly turn on their former masters. Led by Undrek of Clan Sethomiir, the drow and their minotaur servants are forced to flee Narathmault, traveling south and east into the underground caverns beneath the present-day Plateau of Thay ; -8350 : Imaskari tribes settle in the Raurin Desert area. ;-4370 : Plague decimates Imaskari tribes. ; -4366 : Twin portals created to abduct slaves; barrier erected to block their gods. ; -2489 : Gods send avatars; slave revolt begins. ; -2488 : Imaskari Empire falls; Raurin Desert created. ; -2135 : Skuld founded, becoming the capital of Mulhorand. ; -2087 : Unthalass founded, becoming the capital of Unther. ; -1967 : First Unther-Mulhorandi war begins. ; -1087 : Thayd leads revolt against Mulhorand and Unther. ; -1081 : Thayd and his conspirators are defeated. ; -1075 : The Orcgate Wars begin in Thayan region. The Orcgate opens in the southern portion of the Plateau of Thay. Renegade Mulhorandi wizards employ Imaskari portal magic to open planar gates to an orc world. Hundreds of thousands of orcs inundate the northern territories of both Mulhorand and Unther. Mulhorand hires Nar, Raumathari, Rashemi, and Sossrim mercenaries to fight the orc invaders. Yuireshanyaar is pressed hard by the invading orcs. Rashemen is overrun by the invading orcs ; -1069 : The Orcgate is destroyed and remaining orcs are defeated in the Priador. ; -970 : Nentyarch builds capital, starts uniting Nar kingdoms. ; -946 : All Nar kingdoms united in the empire of Narfell. ; -900 : Nar and Raumathari Empires rise to prominence. ; 204 Year of the Avarice The War of Claws The tide of the war swings in favor of Mulhorand and Unther as Anhur wielding the legendary blade Hadryllis leads Mulhorand against the forces of Eltabranar. The demon lord Eltab is defeated and imprisoned in a demoncyst beneath what is now Thaymount in present-day Thay. ; 229 Year of the Black Flame A cabal of wizards calling themselves "The Black Flame" forms in Unther and destroys several armies sent by local rulers to slay them. They leave a legacy of powerful spells that later form much of the arsenal of the Red Wizards of Thay ; 400 Year of Blue Shield Escalant is founded on the Wizards' Reach by Chessentans ; 827 DR of the Sacrificed Fortune The wizard Omm Hlandrar of Halruaa engages a Red Wizard named Velsharoon in a spectacular magical battle in the skies over the Shaar. The contest ends in a draw ; 922 Year of the Spouting Fish Battle of Thazlhar The Red Wizards of Thay, led by Ythazz Buvaar, rebel against Mulhorandi rule and sack the provincial capital of Delhumide. The conjurer Jorgmacdon summons the demon lord Eltab to fight on behalf of the Red Wizards at the Battle of Thazlhar, routing the (enormous yet ineptly led) armies of Mulhorand. The realm of Thay is founded, heralding the end of the Second Mulhorandi Empire. The process Jorgmacdon had used inadvertently shattered the boundary that normally keeps the environment of a demoncyst from mixing with the outside world. Part of an abyssal river spilled into the material plane, thus creating the River Eltar. ; 923 of the Bloodied Soldier Realizing that the demon Eltab cannot be dismissed from the Realms, the Red Wizard Jorgmacdon imprisons the demon lord near the mouth of the River Eltar with a variant of the same ritual that had been used by the Narfelli demonbinders. The Red Wizards then build their new capital city, Eltabbar in and around the canals that formed the massive binding rune. ; 934 Year of Fell Wizardry The Red Wizards of Thay launch their first invasion of Rashemen through the Gorge of Gauros but are repelled. » The Thayvians begin demanding tribute from Escalant. ; 952 of the Rings Royal The Magister Ildathchance Orlaer is killed in an ambush by the Thayan mage Baerzus Anagathiir. The Red Wizard becomes Magister. Baerzus then dies under the massed magical might of the Red Wizards. The ensuing magical chaos requires the appearance of Azuth, who fixes the tear in the Weave, and confers the office of Magister upon someone far from Thay; the enchanted gauntlet-maker Bilnur Faerglamer of Tethyr. ; 955 of the Telltale Candle Orcgate Affair The mages of the Covenant gather a great, armed host from the human settlements of the North to confront an orc horde massing in the Spine of the World. In a move known as the Orcgates Affair, the Red Wizards of Thay magically transport the horde far to the south by means of great portals. The North is spared much devastation, and the failure of the orcs to appear deals a significant blow to the influence and prestige of the Covenant. ; 976 Year of the Slaying Spells Mulhorandi invasion of Thay repelled at the River Thazarim. » Upon discovering that the Red Wizards of Thay were responsible for the Orcgate Affair, the Covenant begins to work subtly against the mages from the east. ; 994 Year of the Weary Scribe The Magister Meldryn Jalensifer, is instructed by Mystra to give the Scepter of Mystra (an artifact of Mystra) to a minor mage somehwere on Toril and then let it wander, reclaiming it only if a Red Wizard of Thay, a mage of Halruaa, or another powerful mage, linked by social ties to a group of archmages, took possession of it. The Magister gives the Scepter to a minor hedge-wizard by the name of Naerlus "Flamespell" Anarthandyer. Naerlus promptly abandons his former kindly befuddlement and uses its magic to build himself into a petty tyrant in the coastlands north of Leilon. The Magister Meldryn judges it is better to remove the Scepter from Naerlus before he got embroiled in a major war and begins to call on the Scepter to return to him (Mystra, Azuth, the Mgaister and all of the Chosen of Mystra can trace the whereabouts of the Scepter and see its wielder and immediate surroundings merely by concentrating for a few moments. Mystra, Azuth, and the Magister can call on the Scepter to themselves by prolonged concentration). While the Magister was beginning to call the Scepter to himself, Naerlus accidentally discovers the fly away spell (a power of the Scepter to cause it to teleport to a random location on Faerun. The trigger was made to change, so that no one could learn how to keep the Scepter forever). The Scepter found its way to a ruined abbey of Shar in northern Calimshan. It is found a season later by adventurers who were too afraid to experiment with it, and sells it to Amblaeryn Alaba, a rich Calishite satrap who hoped that with its aid his five hired mages could destroy a rival and his hireed guardian mages. The five mages then betrayed Amblaeryn. When his rival, Imtherl, refused to pay what he had promised for their betrayal, the five mages killed Imtherl and all his mages as well. The five wizards eventually fought over the Scepter, which left one dead and another turned into a stone, lost among thousands of similar stones on a beach north of Ormpur. The wizard Earndus Orthorm claimed the Scepter, which caused the other two to attack him. In haste, Earndus accidentally triggers the fly away spell, and is slain by the other two wizards. This time the Scepter lands into the hands of an orc shaman. Unable to activate any of its powers, the orc tosses the Scepter into a deep gorge, which again activated the fly away spell (whenever the Scepter falls more than a 100 feet, it spontaneously activates the fly away spell.) Appearing in a tavern in Telflamm, it demonstrates another ability. Whenever an offensive arcane spell is cast near it and the Scepter is not held by anyone, it floats in the air to about a man's height and glows a faint blue light. This ability is triggered by two minor mages in a spellduel, and a full blown tavern brawl erupts to claim the Scepter. Eventually a doppleganger in the guise of a serving wench claims and flees with the Scepter. One of the dueling wizards gives chase, but the doppleganger overpowers and slays the wizard. A passing priest of Tymora and his mage companion slays the doppleganger. The mage, Taluth of Telflamm, claims and carefully studies the Scepter. In time, he triggers the fly away spell. The Scepter appears in a drowned tomb in a deserted suburb of Calimport that had crumbled into the sea. ; 1020 Year of Smoldering Spells] Thay develops much of its unique fire magic ; 1021 of the Howling Axe Thay strikes out against the Harpers as Bhaalian liches walk openly in the Heartlands. As a result, the Harpers go underground ; 1030 DR of Warlords The Zulkirs established as rulers in Thay. ; 1074 DR of the Tightening Fist The Zulkirs (and the Red Wizards) crush the last opposition to their rule over Thay. Bezantur is well on its way towards becoming the mercantile and religious capital of Thay. » ; 1081 DR of the Disastrous Bauble Another one of the Four Founders of the Convenant dies when the Red Wizards of Thay kill Aganazzar in their assault on the School of Wizardry in Neverwinter. By year's end, the two groups are engaged in a titanic wizardwar. ;1082 DR of the Prancing Korred The Building of the fortress of Emmech, at the mouth of the Umber River in Thay on the borders of Aglarond. » ; 1086 DR of the Seer's Fires Thay captures Nethjet and Nethentir of Thesk, extending the tharch of Lapendrar. ; 1098 DR of the Rose A Thayan invasion of Mulhorand fails at Sultim. » ; 1101 DR of the Maelstrom Presper and Grimwald, the surviving members of the Four Founders of the Covenant, leave Faerun through a series of portals, drawing as many Red Wizards as possible after them into a series of magic traps and ambushes. The remaining Covenant members go underground, and the arrogant Red Wizards believe they have shattered the cabal of mages ; 1104 DR of the Dark Dawn Szass Tam of Thay is born. » ; 1110 DR of the Bloody Fields Thay marches on Phent, but the combined forces of Impiltur and the Theskian cities defeat the Red Wizards' army. » ; 1157 DR of the Wizened Mage The Zulkir of Necromancy Nyressa Flass, known as "the Vampire Zulkir", is slain by a cabal of Red Wizard foes led by Szass Tam, who is named her successor. Tam keeps Nyressa around as a skeleton patrolling his property. » ; 1159 DR of the Cloven Stones Szass Tam, Zulkir of Necromancy in Thay, is forced to become a lich after an abortive invasion of Rashemen. » ; 1194 DR of the Bloody Wave Battle of the Singing Sands Aglarond defeats an invsaion of Thay, but Aglarond's king, Elthond Olosynne perishes during the battle. His younger brother Philaspur becomes king of Aglarond. » ; 1197 DR of the Sundered Shields Battle of Brokenheads Thay again attacks Aglarond, but the invaders are driven back. Aglarond's king, Philaspur Olosynne is killed in the battle. Thara and Ulae Olosynne (Philaspur's twin daughters, known as the Gray Sisters) begin the joint rule of Aglarond as the first Mage-Queens. » ; 1201 DR of Embers An invasion of Aglarond by a Thayan alliance of wizards is narrowly defeated. The failure of this invasion sees Szass Tam slay the Zulkir of Illusion, Nymor Thrul. » ; 1222 DR of the Horn The Harpstar Wars end, and the surviving Harper veterans who return to Faerun find the organization under the sway of the self-styled Harper King, the lich Thavverdasz, and also in conflict with the Cult of the Dragon. The final battles see the death of the Harper King at the hands of Szass Tam, Zulkir of Thay, who is in turn defeated by Elminster of Shadowdale, bringing the Harpers into conflict with Thay for the first time. » ; 1248 DR of the Cockatrice Verovan, last king of Westgate, dies during a ship race on the Inner Sea near the Neck after challenging the Red Wizards of Thay to a boat race. Fed up with the excesses of the monarchy, the noble merchant families of Westgate establish the "new" position of Croamarkh, an elected head of state whose term of office lasts four years. House Vhammos occupies the former royal palace shortly thereafter and renames the building Castle Vhammos. » ; 1260 DR of the Broken Blade Battle of Lapendrar Halacar Olosynne of Aglarond launches an invasion of Thay, advancing along the Lapendrar. The Red Wizards destroy his army. » ; 1261 DR of Bright Dreams Ilione Olosynne becomes the third Mage-Queen (after Thara and Ulae) of Aglarond when her brother Halacar is assassinated (by poisoning) by agents of Thay. » ; 1271 DR of the Shattered Wall Mirtul 5 Warriors and mages of the Cult of the Dragon with the dracoliches Goarulskul the Black and Arlauthra Manytalons, attack the Holyheart Fastness in search of the Crysturm of Tranquility. A young treetender, Lorth Blaenarry, flees with the sacred sphere north and west. He reaches Turmish, where lurking Red Wizards of Thay recognize the sphere and try to grab him. They hunt him through the streets of Alaghon and Telpir and almost slay him in the woods near Starmantle Bay, but is able to escape with the help of a Harper sorcerer (who changes Lorth's appearance to look older and uglier). Lorth boards a ship bound for Zhentil Keep. In Zhentil Keep, Lorth is fortunate to be found by other Harper agents, who take him to the Border Kingdom. The Cult of the Dragon again catches up with him, but escapes when Zhentarim agents also attack. The Harper agents, in desperation, teleports Lorth alone into the heart of the Anauroch desert, to the holy site of Eldath, the House of the Moon. There the Green Goddess herself, Eldath, appears to Lorth, and whisks him to Neverwinter (but not before adding a new power to the sphere, and promising to add a new power whenever the sphere is brought back to the House of the Moon in need). Lorth devotes his life to serving Eldath and to bring the wilderness back to those places that has suffered under too many axes, ploughs and fires. » ; 1280 DR of the Manticore Thay's second invasion attempt against Mulhorand overwhelms the southern country (particularly Murghom). Sultim is besiged and nearly falls before reinforcements arrive. The priests of Anhur are made scapegoats for the near loss of Sultim. » ; 1312 DR of the Griffon The Helm of Helm is offered for sale in Westgate. A Helmite priest tried to buy it and is refused by the Chessentan merchant whose shop held it. The priest returns with twice the asking price - only to be slaughtered by the Lawless, a sect of Shar, who had obviously set the shop up as a lure for clergy they opposed. (They killed a priest of Torm a day later, and sorely wounded several clergy of Ilmater). Clergy of several faiths hurried meet and hire an adventuring band, the South Shore Serpents, to hunt down the Lawless. It soon becomes clear, as the city erupts into battle, that someone high in authority was shielding or backing the Lawless, and the Helm had become just one more piece in the ongoing struggle for rule of Westgate. The Serpents fell one by one, taking the Lawless with them, but thieving bands and street mercenaries entered the fray, and the strife continued. A young Helmite priest, Carath of Selgaunt, hires the Wild Blade Adventurers of Teziir to slay the Chessentan and bring back all the contents of his shop they could salvage. The Blades are led by two sisters whose magecraft was growing speedily, and they use spells to summon monster after monster. They then loot the ruins only to find themselves under attack by agents of Thay, who had been waiting for a good chance to seize the Helm. In the struggle that follows, the senior Thayan mage is forced to flee, and the Blades reduced to one warrior and one of the sisters, Tayana, who is trapped in a curse laid by her Red Wizard opposite that forces her to shape change int a giant hissing serpent several times each day. Fearing she would be slain by fearful citizens, she flees into the wilderlands with the Helm and with her surviving companion, who soon dies of her wounds. Embittered, Tayana hides in the Giant's Run Mountains. » ; 1313 DR of the Shattered Oak The Helmite priest Carath tracks down the surviving member of the Wild Blades Adventurers, Tayana (who had been cursed by a Red Wizard of Thay into the shape of a giant serpent). Although Tayana attacked Carath, he uses spells to subdue her. and eventually breaks the curse. In gratitude, she gives the Helm of Helm to Carath. In time, they become wed. Carath establishes the Guardtower of the God temple in Redwater, and spends his days training young hopefuls to be priests of Helm. » ; 1320 DR of the Watching Cold Thay withdraws from Escalant due to the losses from the Dragon Plague. » ; 1323 DR of Dreamwebs In Thay, the Zulkir of Enchantment leads an attempt to control the minds of influential people through their dreams. The efforts of the Red Wizards are eventually thwarted. » ; 1339 DR of the Weeping Moon Samas Kul becomes Master of the Guild of Foreign Trade in Thay, a minor post at the time. » ; 1344 DR of Moonfall Samas Kul arranges the concession of a small Thayan Quarter in the city of Procampur, creating the first of the Thayan enclaves. » ; 1351 DR of the Crown The Red Wizards obtain a concession in Telflamm. This grows into the largest of the Thayan enclaves, as it is a distribution center for Thayan goods throughout much of northern Faerun ; 1356 DR of the Worm Two known Red Wizards are crushed while standing on the docks in Alaghon (of Turmish). The druids of the Emerald Enclave are suspected. Selfaril Uoumdophin of Mulmaster and the Tharchioness of the Tharch of Eltabbar in Thay, Dimitra Flass, known as the First Princess of Thay (outside of Thay), exchange betrothal gifts. » ; 1357 DR of the Prince A second Thayan army of zombies invades Rashemen but is turned back. » The Salamander War: A young Aznar Thrul bargains with Kossuth (God of Fire and fire elementals), to aid the Red Wizards in their campaign against the North Coast cities of Escalant, Murbant, and Thasselen. A portal to the Elemental Plane of Fire is opened and Kossuth sends many fire elementals (mostly salamanders, thus the name given to this war). Their victory leads to the capture of the Priador march and the appointing of Thrul as its tharchion. In the wake of becoming the tharchion of Priador, Aznar Thrul captures the former tharchion Mari Agneh and keeps her as his slave. » ; 1358 DR of Shadows Mulhorand launches a fleet of ships to capture the island of Alaor from Thay. More than half their fleet sinks in storms or due to sahuagin attacks, and the mission is a failure. » After the Time of Troubles 1360 DR of the Turret The Battle of the Lake of Tears Winter snows hold the Thayan army in place, allowing the berserkers to move north again and attack the unsuspecting Tuigan (and Yamun Khahan) in their camps. The Battle of the Lake of Tears forces the Horde to fall back. The Red Wizards part the waters of Lake Ashane to allow the Tuigan to retreat. The Rashemi do not pursue. » 1362 DR of the Helm Maligor, Zulkir of Alteration of the Red Wizards of Thay, attempts to wrest control of the nation from the Council of Zulkirs. His plan might have worked were it not for the intervention of agents of the Harpers and the lich Szass Tam, Zulkir of Necromancy. » Thay attempts to invade Rashemen by moving forces through Thesk along the Golden Way, but they are overwhelmed by water elementals summoned by the Witches of Rashemen. The Thayans retreat after using magic to scorch the western shore to bare rock. The Witches spend a month repairing the damage. » 1365 DR of the Sword A Thayan army marches on Emmech. Aglarondan griffonriders spot a second Thayan force moving toward the Shyvar Pass. Forces from Glarondar meet the southern Thayan army and force it back, then come around through the Tannath Gap and take the Thayans at Emmech from behind. The Aglarondans are aided by the former Magister Alvaerele Tasundrym. » Thay invades Rashemen from the east, while Red Wizards melt glaciers in the Icerim Mountains, causing severe flooding in Immilmar, and Mulsantir. While the hathrans are distracted, the Thayan forces cross the foothills of the High County but are driven back by angry elementals. » 1366 DR of the Staff The First Princess of Thay, Dmitra Flass, travels to Mulmaster to be in the company of High Blade Selfaril Uoumdolphin. » 1367 DR of the Shield Alturiak A Red Wizard serving Dmitra Flass causes a minor rebillion against thayans in Mulmaster. Thayans are attacked and after a rumor spreads about the old temple to Waukeen being converted to thayan worship of Kossuth, an attempt is made to burn the building down. When city crossbowman and wizards fire upon the citizens involved, a riot erupts. Up to 1000 people are killed and a month curfew is enacted. » Marpenoth A Red Wizard named Rooltasz Tesurpar develops an awesome killing spell he calls the red wind and uses it to completely annihilate two villages (both of which were ruled by his rivals). Several zulkirs demand that he turn over the spell and three Red Wizards are killed trying to steal it. Rooltasz seems to go into hiding after a spell battle. Land surrounding Thay worry that Rooltasz may misuse the spell, or worse, that the spell does wind up in the hands of the zulkirs. » A major earthquake destroys much of Eltabbar in Thay as the Zulkir Szass Tam releases the demon lord Eltab from his centuries long imprisonment. Using the Death Moon Orb, Tam was able to force Eltab to sit in the artifact, Thakorsil's Sear. he then begins casting the Ritual of Twin Burnings to inscribe the nine Runes of Chaos upon the seat where Eltab is held (by Thakorsil's Seat). This causes an area where divination magic cannot penatrate (which prevents the Simbul from observing Thay). Szass Tam's plan to bind the demon lord to his service are thwarted (by a party of adventurers sent by the Simbul), and Eltab flees to a demoncyst beneath Thaymount. » 1368 DR of the Banner Thay causes chaos in Rashemen by igniting the western portion of the Ashenwood, driving its fell creatures eastward into civilized areas. During the confusion, gangs of cutthroats teleport to Mulsantir and Immilmar to slay important Rashemi but are cut down by berserkers. » Thay places enclaves in Cimbar, Phsant, Proskur, and Tsurlagol. The zulkirs ramp up the production of magic items for export. The enclave at Phsant is an instant hit all along the Golden Way. » High Blade Selfaril Uoumdolphin of Mulmaster is slain by his twin brother Rassendyll, who assumes his identity. The disguised Selfaril then marries the Tharchioness Dmitra Flass of Eltabbar (Thay), a Red Wizard. Thay has maintained a noticeable presence in the city ever since. (Dmitra is unaware that her husband has been replaced by Rassendyll, and this state of affairs is unlikely to change since she spends the majority of her time in Eltabbar.) » 1369 DR of the Gauntlet Hammer Thay launches its latest invasion attempt against Aglarond in the winter. Szass Tam creates a vast army of undead to cross the frozen Umber Marshes. The animated corpses crash like waves against the Watchwall but fail to overcome the fortification. » Flamerule 6 The Ship of the Gods volcano in the Alamber erupts, and priests of Geb in the Golden Forge temple within fail to prevent the eruption but mitigate the damage to Mulhorand by venting lava across the sea bed. This causes a tidal wave that swamps the Alaor and Bezantur. Mulhorand briefly seizes the Alaor. Soon after the Ship of the Gods erupts, a great subsea explosion shakes rooftops in Airspur and Delthuntle, and the resulting waves cause some damage to their ports. The volcano south of Aleaxtis rumbles and erupts, though aquatic earthquakes open fissures along the floor of the Alamber Sea and allow the volcano to expend much of its force and lava along the sea floor. The magma flow both destroys the capital of Vahaxtyl and more than half of the upper hierarchy of the sahuagin kingdom of Aleaxtis, including the king. » The Seven Sisters thwart a plan involving drow and the Red Wizards of Thay orchestrated by a Shar-tainted Halaster Blackcloak of Undermountain to steal the secrets of silver fire from Mystra and her Chosen. » 1370 DR of the Tankard Tarsakh First conflicts with surface world people occur as Thayvian wizards hunt the deep (Seros) for the forces responsible for the damage to their city of Bezantur. They seek Iakhovas and believe anything undersea that does not help them must be harboring the enemy. » Thay retakes the Alaor from Mulhorand and rebuilds its shipyards and settlements with the aid of epic magic. 1370 DR of the Tankard The former Magister, Alvaerele Tasundrym defeats 12 Red Wizards who were attacking Velprintalar, who were attempting to draw out the Simbul (who was again away). Although the Red Wizards withdraw from the Umber Marshes, the battle is not over. As autumn falls, undead creatures trapped in the swamp claw their way out of the thickening muck. Without the leadership of the Thayans, they wander about aimlessly to this day, hurling themselves upon the Watchwall. » Thay attempts to invade Rashemen by crossing Lake Mulsantir on magically crafted boats, but a storm created by the hathrans dashes their vessels against the southern shores. » Thay sets up enclaves in Westgate and Selgaunt. » The Tower of Swift Death, a temple of Bhaal just outside of Tyranturos in Thay, officially switches to the worship of Cyric. » 1371 DR of the Unstrung Harp The zulkirs of Thay, tired of incessant battles with Aglarond, offer peace. The Simbul accepts with reservations. » Thydrim Yvarrg, Iron Lord of Rashemen (Huhrong), is slain by a Thayan assassin. Rather than raising him from the dead, the Hathrans opt to replace him with Volas Dyervolk, whom they feel will chafe less under their guidance. » 1372 DR of Wild Magic Ches 24 Khalia, a Thayan emissary, approaches Mulsantir (in Aglarond) under the flag of peace and asks permission to create an enclave. She is refused but allowed to leave safely. Through out the year, there is brisk trade between the two countries. » 1373 DR of Rogue Dragons Nartheling (an ancient fang dragon who resides in the Umbergoth mountains) goes on a rampage, attacking beholders on sight. Lestch'cymatium (a beholder mage) calls for the aid of numerous beholders and a full-scale war nearly erupts. The skirmishing spills over into Thay and Aglarond, alarming the people of both nations. Both assemble groups to protect their borders and to prevent the conflict from coming too far into the countries. In the wake of the Rage of Dragons, the dragon abruptly ceased hostilities. As a result, Lestch'cymatium still nominally serves Nartheling, but the alliance between the dragon and the eye tyrant is badly frayed. » 1374 DR of Lightning Storms Backed by a massive influx of magical weaponry sold to them at cut-rate prices by the Red Wizards of Thay and aerial support from the Great Bone Wyrm, Alasklerbanbostoses draconic vassels, Banite templars from Mourktar march into Messemprar to bolster that city's defenses against the inexorable advance of Mulhorand's armies and the complete subjugation of Unther. However, their entrance into Unther's civil war risks provoking an economic rift between Mourktar's merchants and their trading partners across the Alamber Sea. » 1375 DR of Risen Elfkin Mirtul 5 Druxus Rhym, Zulkir of Transmutation, is murdered in his apartments in Bezantur (which was arranged by Szass Tam). » Mirtul 5 A Thayan army is defeated by the berserkers of Rashemen in the Gorge of Gauros during a failed invasion of Thay's northern neighbor. The tharchions who mounted the invasion claim to have defeated an invading Rashemi army. » Mirtul 10 In the Sunset Mountains, Thazar Keep falls to a horde of undead emerging from Thazar Pass. In the days that follow, the undead overrun much of the Tharch of Pyarados, including half of the city of Thazrumaros. » Kythorn 4 The Thayan army known as the Griffon Legion reclaims Pyarados from the undead invaders. In the days that follow, Thay's legions march up Thazar Pass to destroy those that escaped. » Kythorn 10 Szass Tam, Zulkir of Necromancy, is blocked by his fellow Zulkirs from being elevated to regent of Thay. » Kythorn 14 The Griffon Legion of Thay retakes Thazar Keep. » Kythorn 27 After Szass Tam's plan to march an army south and seize Bezantur is slowed by the Griffon Legion, the Zulkir of Necromancy and the six other zulkirs settle in for a long civil war Category:History